


Sharing is Caring

by wentasre



Category: Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, During Canon, Explicit Language, Ficlet, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Packie McReary, Hostage Situations, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nude Photos, Polyamory, Voyeurism, i really don't know how to tag that part of the fic sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentasre/pseuds/wentasre
Summary: Packie wants to find something to do while looking after Gracie.[the title is cheesy as fuck lol but i couldn't think of anything better, so thank you Elliott!]
Relationships: Implied Niko Bellic/Packie McReary/Gordon Sargent, Niko Bellic/Gordon Sargent, Niko Bellic/Packie McReary
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> i've been brainrotting so hard over niko, packie, gordon and michael being in some kind of poly relationship, so naturally here's a more stupid fic  
> also i know michael isn't even referenced here but do keep him in mind

It was unsafe to keep Gracie Ancelotti any further in that run-down Leftwood apartment. Her father's men had managed to track her down and her possible rescue would have sabotaged the McReary's entire plan.

Niko moved her over to Boleyn Street, where Packie was to look after her until the final deal. She once again had to spend the next hours tied up to another chair, this time being in a completely abandoned building in a shady Algonquin alleyway. Unlike Gordon, the man who looked after her initially, Packie actually had nothing to do here. All they could do was stare at a wall and wait for the hostage to eventually doze off so they could just take a short nap.

Gracie, however, was not planning on sleeping that soon. She was just as agitated and unruly as she was when Niko kidnapped her. Only a strong punch to the head could put her to rest. Despite this, Packie did not want to hurt her any more, it simply had no purpose.

He sat on a chair close to her silently, listening to her bouts of writhing. He was thankful she was gagged, otherwise he could have been driven crazy by her screams. Restless but pointless screaming, no one could hear her there and she knew that well. Those mobs truly knew how to do their job.

Packie started growing more and more bored. His fidgeting began to no longer please him that much, he really needed a new activity. He picked up his cellphone from his jean pocket and browsed through his contact list for a while. Only very few of the people there knew about the whole ordeal, so he did not want to risk anything by calling the wrong person. He eventually settled in for Niko, as he was the second most involved person in the kidnapping.

They called and waited for him to pick up. While it did take a while, Niko was available.

"Hey, Niko?" began Packie.

Niko sighed, already hearing all the sounds coming from the girl. "Shit… hi."

"You alright? You don't sound too good."

"I am more than alright, actually. You just interrupted something." Packie had no idea what that could be, but knowing Niko, it could have been anything.

"Fuck, sorry about that."

"Don't be." Niko continued, chuckling. "How's my dearest girl doing?"

Packie moved their head to gaze at the bound woman. "Spending her time with me! She's getting a little bored, though." Gracie's groans got louder, sounding cleared on the other side of the line.

"So full of energy! I definitely see why she would feel like that." Niko replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Good to be hearing from you, Niko boy."

He chuckled softly after hearing that. "You know what? I might send you a little something and please show it to our friend as well. I think both of you will love it!"

"Alright then, I'm waiting."

"See you." Niko finished and hung up.

Packie was once again left with no one but Gracie in his company. He was now holding his phone in his hands, waiting for that message from his friend. Minutes feel like entire hours when you are bored out of your mind. He actually wished he had some chop at that moment.

Few more minutes later, he finally felt that anticipated buzz. He quickly unlocked his phone and saw it was indeed a message from Niko. Opening it, he began reading with a slight smirk on his face.

" _here's a little souvenir, as promised. me and Gordon had lots of fun tonight!_ "

Packie enthusiastically scrolled down to see the attached photo, preparing themselves for however explicit it could have possibly been. Their eyes widened once the entire image was uncovered. Niko was holding up his cellphone in one hand to take the picture, while the other was wrapped around Gordon who was cuddling on him and looking at the camera. They were lying down on a bed smiling and their bodies were only visible from the waist up, although Packie could easily tell they were both completely bare. He loved a good graphic nude, but he also loved soft suggestive images like this; he could feel his face slowly getting red the longer he was staring at it.

He sighed, stood up and slowly approached Gracie, still gripping onto his phone. She did not know what was actually going on, so she anticipated the worst. Were they going to take another picture of her? And what if they got enough of her and decided to abuse her?

Packie stopped once he got right in front of her and squatted down. He brought the phone out close to Gracie's face, screen pointing toward her. "Do you remember Niko and Gordon?" he asked, showing the enlarged photo to the hostage.

Gracie obviously could not verbalize properly with a gag in her mouth. Her noises got louder and she desperately tried to curse the man off. Despite all this, she found the image displayed right into her eyes quite interesting… sexy even. She did have a thing for gay men, after all.

Packie got up and finally put the phone away back into his pocket. "Man, I really wished I was there with them. But no, I gotta look after some guido bitch's ass." they cried out.

The woman carried on with her attempted insults and began moving her legs rather violently. She really wanted to kick Packie in the crotch, obviously without any success.

"The pay better be worth all this hassle." Packie continued as he sat back on his chair.

He was not waiting for any response, but he kept watching Gracie's movements. She kept moving and whining until she felt too weary to continue. She then looked straight at Packie's face, who was returning the gaze smugly.

"You must be really thirsty by now… Want some water?" he asked calmly, not wanting to ignore any of her basic human needs.


End file.
